four seasons four loves
by heytrisha
Summary: Mereka menatapnya dari genangan di cangkir; —Itachi melihat kepingan pelangi mengapung di teh yang diminumnya.


**title** : _four seasons four loves_

 **summary** : Mereka menatapnya dari genangan di cangkir. _—_ Itachi melihat kepingan pelangi yang mengapung di teh yang diminumnya.

* * *

 _Itachi's hobby was visiting traditional Japanese cafés._

.

 _—_ Narutopedia wiki

* * *

Misi sudah selesai.

Kisame tertawa keras, riang entah karena apa dan Itachi diam-diam meringis ketika Kisame mengumumkan kalau ia akan pergi ke kedai sake, berkata kalau _ia harus ikut_ dan _berhenti menjadi anak polos dan lugu dasar bocah_ sementara dirinya menahan keinginan untuk mengirim Kisame ke dasar laut dengan _genjutsu_ ; menambahkan bahwa ia bukan bocah dan _hei lihat tanganku penuh darah apanya yang polos dan lugu—_

Seperti biasa, Itachi menolak dan Kisame akhirnya menyerah, menggumamkan tentang seorang _bocah yang tak tahu caranya bersenang-senang_ lalu Itachi berpisah jalan dan menemukan dirinya berakhir di kedai teh.

 _Tipikal tipikal tipikal_.

Ia mengambil tempat paling pojok terpencil dari pelanggan yang lain lalu dua menit kemudian seorang pelayan datang menghampirinya menanyakan pesanan dan ia menjawab _satu cangkir matcha jangan terlalu panas terima kasih_. _Matcha_ -nya tiba sepuluh menit kemudian, Itachi mengucapkan terima kasih pada pelayan lalu meniup sedikit cangkirnya; bau teh hijau yang hangat menguar di udara—dan ia merasa tenang.

Digesernya sedikit cangkir itu ke dekatnya dan ia meringis melihat bayangan seorang pemuda tanpa ekspresi yang menatapnya balik dari genangan hijau bening yang mengepul; ia berkedip dan ketika matanya melihat lagi kedalaman cangkir itu ia menemukan wajah itu sudah berganti menjadi wajah—

 _Tou-san._

Jemarinya menggenggam cangkir itu erat tanpa sadar _. Tou-san Tou-san Tou-san_. Bibirnya dingin namun matanya terasa panas—uap _matcha_ menguar ke udara, _Tou-san Tousan Tou-san_ pikirannya meracau memanggil-manggil nyaring putus asa namun bayangan itu bergeming.

Bibir _Tou-san_ bergerak ujung-ujungnya melengkung ke atas; senyuman dan _kau adalah anak yang baik hati_ lalu _Tou-san_ menatapnya lekat-lekat _tolong jaga Sasuke Tou-san_ tersenyum _Tou-san_ bangga _Tou-san—_

Pergi. Mati.

Matanya berkedip panik Sharingan teraktivasi tanpa sadar oh— _Tou-san hilang, Tou-san pergi, Tou-san Tou-san Tou-san_ namun hanya ada genangan hijau bening yang menyambutnya.

Itachi mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan bersikeras bahwa panas yang menyelubungi matanya pasti karena pengaruh dari uap hangat yang menguar dari cangkir _matcha_ -nya.

* * *

Dua minggu sudah berlalu semenjak terakhir kali Itachi mampir ke kedai teh—Kisame entah sudah mabuk untuk yang keberapa kalinya dan Itachi menemukan dirinya melamun di penginapan. Merasa jenuh, ia memutuskan untuk pergi keluar berjalan-jalan sebentar dan ah ya lagipula siapa tahu ada kepingan informasi yang bisa didapat.

Itachi berkeliling tanpa tujuan selama setengah jam hanya untuk menyadari dirinya berhenti di depan sebuah kedai teh.

Ia menghela napas panjang, sepertinya tubuhnya tak bisa bertahan lama tanpa minum teh dan masuk ke dalam, memilih tempat paling pojok seperti biasa. Pelayan datang dan ia berkata _satu cangkir sanpicha_.

Pesanannya tiba lima menit kemudian; _sanpicha_ hangat tersaji di meja, harum melati menari bersama uap yang mengepul. Itachi menghirup napas dalam-dalam, sejenak melupakan tentang misi yang baru dilakukannya kemarin malam lalu melupakan Kisame dan _oh ya_ Akatsuki juga, mengabaikan fakta bahwa paru-parunya rusak dan ia batuk darah dan hidupnya—

 _Sanpicha_ hangat disesap terburu-buru.

Ia merasakan teh itu mengaliri tenggorokkannya dengan sensasi menenangkan, membius rasa sakitnya dan mengirimkan energi ke pembuluh darahnya. Itachi tersenyum dalam hati.

 _Ah_.

Diraihnya cangkirnya untuk menyesap sekali lagi, kali ini dengan lebih perlahan. _Hmm_. Dibiarkannya _sanpicha_ hangat itu memenuhi mulutnya dan memanjakan indera perasanya—sementara pandangannya tanpa sadar menatap ke dalam cangkir di depannya.

Itachi hampir tersedak.

Sepasang mata hangat menatapnya dari dalam cangkir, wajah manis yang sangat dikenalnya mengambang di permukaan. Itachi menelan tehnya seraya menggigit bibir tanpa sadar— _sanpicha_ hangat begitu dingin di tenggorokkannya.

Ia berkedip sekali lalu wajah itu tersenyum di antara uap teh dan sayup-sayup terdengar _kami sudah tahu Itachi_ lalu mata hitam itu menatapnya hangat hangat hangat seperti biasa seoerti saat dimana Itachi adalah seorang anak yang sangat disayangi dicintai dibuatkan _bento_ setiap kali hendak berangkat misi—

Hembusan napasnya yang tiba-tiba menyebarkan uap _sanpicha_ hilang sebentar—dan _Kaa-san_ lenyap.

Itachi menggigit bibirnya tanpa suara lalu _sanpicha_ disesap sekali lagi. Hangat hangat hangat. _Kaa-san_ , bibirnya bergerak namun tidak ada kata yang keluar, _maaf maaf maaf maafkan aku, Kaa-san—_

Ia melamun sekali lagi tanpa disadarinya dan kali ini bayangan di _sanpicha_ itu tersenyum, membisikkan _jangan lupa sarapan sebelum berangkat, aku membuat kani gunkan hari ini,_ lalu _hati-hati Itachi semoga misinya berhasil_ dan tidak lupa frase singkat yang diucapkan tegas namun penuh kasih sayang; _jaga dirimu._

Lalu _Kaa-san_ memeluknya singkat dan melambaikan tangannya sampai ia menghilang di balik gerbang.

Ketika dunia nyata menyeretnya kembali ke kedai teh dan kehidupannya di detik ini dengan kejam, Itachi mendapati _sanpicha_ -nya sudah dingin. Ia terpaku sejenak, masih dirasakannya tangan _Kaa-san_ melingkar di lehernya dan matanya terasa berkabut, _buram, buram—_

Dihabiskannya _sanpicha_ dingin dalam sekali teguk dan ia langsung meninggalkan kedai tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

* * *

Seminggu telah berlalu semenjak hari itu, dan Itachi baru saja menyelesaikan misinya memata-matai sekelompok _missing-nin_. Kisame, dengan wajah puas mengatakan kalau ia ingin makan _sushi_ , Itachi yang tersadar dari lamunannya segera mengiyakan—meskipun ia tak terlalu mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Kisame tadi.

Pesanan mereka tiba tak lama setelah mereka duduk di sudut, Kisame mengomentari cepatnya pelayanan di tempat itu dengan puas. Itachi meniup _genmaicha_ pesanannya perlahan, mengawasi bagaimana Kisame menambahkan _wasabi_ banyak-banyak ke _sushi_ -nya sebelum kemudian merendamnya dalam genangan _soyu_.

Kisame mengangkat alis pada dirinya yang tak memesan makanan, menggumamkan _Itachi kau sedang sakit dan kau harus makan kalau tak ingin mati muda_ lalu memaksanya terus-terusan di sela-sela kegiatannya mengunyah dengan lahap. Itachi akhirnya menyerah dan memesan seporsi _chawan mushi._

Setelah pesanannya datang, ia menyuap potongan kecil telur kukus hangat itu dari cawan lalu mengunyahnya perlahan. Di seberang meja, Kisame baru saja menambahkan _wasabi_ lagi ke _sushi_ -nya. Itachi menatapnya dengan alis sedikit terangkat, namun tak berkomentar apa-apa.

 _Sake_ , tawarnya. Itachi menggeleng. _Tidak, terima kasih._

 _Chawan mushi_ -nya sudah hampir habis ketika ia meraih cangkir. Disesapnya _genmaicha_ -nya perlahan, menghirup aroma beras merah panggang yang samar-samar terasa di antara sepatnya teh. _Hmm_. _Genmaicha_ , _genmaicha_ -nya enak… _genmaicha_ adalah favorit—

Itachi meneguk tehnya dengan bunyi cegukan pelan.

— _genmaicha adalah favorit Shisui._

Ditaruhnya cangkir ke meja dengan bunyi tuk pelan, mendadak tehnya terasa hambar. Pandangannya jatuh ke dalam kebiasaannya menatap kedaaman cangkir teh, lalu bayangan seorang pemuda berambut jabrik muncul disana.

Itachi meringis. Tapi matanya seakan terpaku beku ketika wajah itu menyeringai lebar, dan berkata _lihat, Itachi._ Lalu jari-jari panjangnya merayap ke mata kanannya dan _plop_ sebuah bola putih yang berdenyut dengan serabut-serabut halus yang tersambung dengan matanya muncul di telapak tangan, sementara Shisui tertawa geli melihat ekspresinya yang ngeri bercampur kaget/jijik? Lalu _sharingan_ -nya teraktivasi dan mata Shisui kembali lagi ke tempatnya dengan normal, namun senyuman lebar yang melintasi wajah sepupunya tidak hilang.

Lalu Shisui tertawa keras _hahaha Itachi, wajahmu tadi menggelikan sekali—_

Pandangannya buram sejenak lalu Shisui lenyap dan berganti dengan Kisame yang tengah menggoyangkan sumpit di depan wajahnya, lalu _Itachi, kau baik baik saja?_

Ia terpaku sesaat sebelum kemudian membalas _ya, tentu_ dan menyendok telur kukusnya lagi. Kisame menatapnya selama beberapa detik dengan pandangan seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun menahannya, sebelum kemudian mengangkat bahu dan meminum sakenya.

Bayangan Shisui muncul lagi di permukaan ketika ia hendak menghabiskan _genmaicha_ -nya, tangannya merayap ke mata kiri dan _plop_ sebuah bola mata terulur di tangannya untuk Itachi diiringi sebuah penjelasan _tentang koto amatsukami_ —namun kali ini ia tahu kalau itu bukan _genjutsu_ dan bola mata itu adalah bola mata sungguhan.

* * *

Tiga hari kemudian, hujan turun deras di kota yang sedang mereka singgahi sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti sebentar. Kisame bergegas ke kedai sake untuk tempat pemberhentiannya sekaligus sebagai tempat menghangatkan badan, sementara Itachi berjalan ke arah lain dan merasa beruntung ketika menemukan sebuah kedai teh di ujung jalan.

Seperti biasa, diambilnya tempat yang paling pojok, lalu setelah menimbang-nimbang ia memillih _hojicha_ sebagai pesanannya. Sembari menunggu ia merogoh sakunya mengambil sebuah gulungan kecil lalu dibukanya di pangkuannya—jemarinya menari membentuk segel dan _plop!_ sebuah kertas kecil yang terlipat muncul dari tengah gulungan itu.

Pesanannya datang dan kertas kecil itu meluncur masuk ke dalam lengan jubahnya lalu keluar lagi ketika pelayan pergi. Dibukanya lipatan itu hati-hati.

Sebuah tabel tertera di kertas itu, diisi sederet tulisan ( _taijutsu, ninjutsu,, genjutsu, teori ninja, shurikenjutsu…_ ) di salah satu kolom dan sederet lagi ( _sangat baik, sangat baik, baik, sangat baik, cukup baik…_ ) di kolom yang lainnya. Lalu paraf dan _Umino Iruka_ di bagian bawahnya.

Dan _Uchiha Sasuke_ di kotak nama yang ada di pojok kanan atas kertas itu.

Itachi menatap kertas itu dengan ekspresi tak terbaca, jemarinya menelusuri setiap huruf yang ada disitu; mesikipun ujung-ujung kertas itu tampak tertekuk pertanda lembaran itu adalah memoriam yang terlalu sering dikunjungi bahkan Itachi telah hapal setiap kata dan posisi huruf yang ada di luar kepala—namun entah kenapa tangannya tetap saja gemetaran setiap kali memegang lembaran itu. Dan ia pun tak terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa jemarinya telah berhenti di bagian atas kertas itu dan menelusuri _Uchiha Sasuke Uchiha Sasuke Uchiha Sasuke_ yang tertulis di pojok kanan atas kertas; _Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke—_

Dipaksanya pandangannya untuk beranjak segera, dan mampir di bagian lain; _shurikenjutsu – cukup baik_. Itachi meringis.

 _Salahnya._

Dialihkannya tangannya dari kertas untuk meraih cangkir—genangan cokelat kemerahan menyambutnya hampa dan Itachi mendapati refleksi dirinya menatap balik dari situ. Disesapya _hojicha_ itu perlahan. Rasa pahit samar menggelitik indera perasanya, ia tersenyum dalam hati lalu ditaruhnya lagi cangkir itu di meja—terlalu pelan hingga tanpa suara. Refleksi dirinya menatap balik dari permukaan _hojicha_ di cangkir.

— _hanya untuk digantikan dengan wajah anak laki-laki berambut jabrik yang sangat… di… di…_

Itachi menggigit bibirnya. Ia tak pantas memikirkan hal itu _kau pembunuh kotor_.

Dengan enggan dipaksanya pandangannya beralih lagi ke kertas di pangkuannya; _shurikenjutsu – cukup baik (_ _ **Nii-san, ayo kita latihan!**_ _)_ lalu ke _Uchiha Sasuke_ ( _ **Nii-san sakit? Mengapa diam saja?**_ ) lalu kembali lagi ke _cukup baik_ ( _ **ugh, berhenti menyentuh dahiku seperti itu Nii-san!**_ ) lalu ke _Uchiha Sasuke_ ( _ **Nii-san, aku membeli kakigori untukmu!**_ ) lalu ke cangkir teh lalu ke _Uchiha Sasuke (_ _ **Nii-san, Nii-san…kakiku terkilir…**_ _) Uchiha Sasuke Uchiha—_

 _...bentengnya runtuh._

Badannya gemetaran, bodoh bodoh bodoh ia tak bisa mengontrolnya lagi tak bisa tak bisa lalu _Nii-san ayo kita latihan melempar shuriken!_ Dicengkeramnya cangkir tehnya keras erat buku jarinya memutih _lalu Nii-san ajari aku! Nii-san kan sudah janji…_ Napasnya memburu dan _Nii-san selamat yaa kau diangkat menjadi kapten! Nanti aku akan menjadi shinobi hebat seperti Nii-san!_ Matanya terasa panas buram berkabut lalu _waa_ , _Nii-san membuatkanku jus tomat dingin! Aku sayang Nii—_

 _._

 _._

Kabut panas, basah, perih _, perih_ —dan _hojicha_ di meja pun memunculkan riak dingin di permukaannya karena cairan bening yang jatuh dari atas.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari fanfiksi ini.

* * *

 **notes:**

\- _matcha_ : teh hijau yang biasa dipakai untuk upacara

\- _sanpicha_ : teh melati

\- _genmaicha_ : teh hijau yang dicampur dengan beras merah yang dipanggang

\- _hojicha_ : teh yang dibuat dari daun teh hijau yang dipanggang

\- _chawan mushi_ : telur yang dikukus dan disajikan di dalam cawan mirip cangkir kecil

 **.**

 **notes ii** :

ehm sori judulnya crack; btw judul diambil dari _folk-song_ yang ada di **Avatar: The Legend of Aang**. pangeran zuko **ganteng banget** HAHAHA /sorirandom.

oh ya, bingung mau naro ini di genre apa. ada saran?


End file.
